Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog (ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Sonikku za Hejjihoggu), trademarked Sonic The Hedgehog, is a video game character and the main protagonist of the Sonic video game series released by Sega, as well as in numerous spin-off comics, cartoons, and a feature film. Sonic was supposed to be Mario's rival in terms of business rivals between Sega and Nintendo during the 1990s before 2001 when Sonic Adventure 2 '''appeared on a Nintendo console, which ended the rivalry between the two companies. Ever since, Sonic is one of the most famous video game characters of all time. History Sonic started his first adventure when Dr. Robotnik (known as Eggman in Japan before officially called such worldwide in '''Sonic Adventure) wanted to take over the world but Sonic traveled through South Island freeing the animal residents who were transformed in huge numbers into Robotnik's Badnik slaves and prevented him from getting the Chaos Emeralds. After Sonic defeated Robotnik he became a well known hero. In the sequel, Sonic met Miles "Tails" Prower, who quickly became Sonic's sidekick and idolized him, trying to be just like him. Robotnik is at his old schemes again, turning the animal residents of West Side Island into his Badnik army while creating his ultimate weapon, the Death Egg. The Doctor is also after the Chaos Emeralds again so that they help him conquer the world. Now Sonic and Tails set out on an adventure to stop Robotnik. When they recover the seven Chaos Emeralds, Sonic learned that he can use their powers to become Super Sonic and, while leaving Tails behind for his safety, fought Robotnik in the Death Egg and won. After Robotnik was defeated once again, Sonic escaped the exploding Death Egg and was caught by Tails in the repaired Tornado. In Sonic CD, Sonic is once again solo. This time, he went to Little Planet while it was close to Sonic's homeworld to explore it. However, Dr. Robotnik had taken over the entire planet leaving Sonic to liberate the planet from the scientist's control. This was the first game that introduced Amy Rose, a female hedgehog who fell in love with Sonic. It also introduced Sonic's robotic doppelganger, Metal Sonic. Using his speed, Sonic managed to travel through time and ensure a good future for the Little Planet and defeated both Robotnik and Metal Sonic while saving Amy. In Sonic the Hedgehog 3 and its expansion Sonic & Knuckles, it introduced Sonic's rival, Knuckles the Echidna, who was the guardian of the Master Emerald located at Angel Island. Knuckles, tricked by Robotnik that Sonic was going to steal the Master Emerald, the island's treasure, stole the Chaos Emeralds forcing Sonic and Tails to search the island for the Emeralds, all the while having to liberate it from the control of Dr. Robotnik's robots once more, who crash-landed with his Death Egg on the Island some time prior to the game. After a long struggle, which included preventing the first relaunch of the Death Egg, Sonic and Tails reached the Hidden Palace where Sonic and Knuckles fought against each other for the first time. Sonic eventually defeated Knuckles. The red Echidna went to check on Master Emerald, but Robotnik has stolen it while they were fighting. Knuckles realized he was being tricked by the mad scientist, so he joined forces with Sonic and Tails to stop the doctor. After going through many obstacles, Sonic finally encountered Dr. Robotnik for the final showdown. He attacked him with a gigantic robot, loosely in his own image, powered by the Master Emerald. Sonic managed to defeat the contraption which totally destroyed the Death Egg, but the doctor still had a trick up his sleeve, as he managed to steal the Master Emerald again using another battle suit. In order to pursuit him, Sonic transformed once again in his Super Form, chasing the evil genius across an orbit around the planet. After a long battle, Sonic emerged victorious, descending to Earth with the Master Emerald. In mid-flight, he powered down to his regular form, however, but was rescued by Tails, piloting the Tornado. The two then brought the Emerald back to where it belonged, Angel Island, allowing the island to float into the sky before leaving Knuckles be for the time being. In Sonic's first true 3D game, Sonic Adventure (1998), Sonic was put up against an ancient monster named Chaos who could change forms whenever it absorbed a Chaos Emerald and was under control of Dr. Ivo Robotnik (Who officially receives the name Dr. Eggman in the English version, intended as an insult, but he later takes it as his own). Sonic and Tails teamed up once again to get the Chaos Emeralds to prevent Chaos from reaching his final form and destroying Station Square, the game's current setting. They met many allies along the way although they were very unfortunate at times losing the emeralds. Sonic finished Chaos who had six of the emeralds on the Egg Carrier. Thinking it was over, they were not prepared when Chaos got a hold of all seven emeralds when they were back on Angel Island and destroyed Station Square. Sonic with the help of his friends obtained the used up emeralds and harnessing their positive energy, Sonic defeated Chaos as Super Sonic, turning Chaos into a benevolent creature once again. Sonic also faces his rival, Shadow the Hedgehog, for the first time in the sequel, Sonic Adventure 2 (2001), which celebrated the 10th anniversary of the series. Role in Rakenzarn Sonic is a playable party member alongside his best friend Tails and former rival Mario. He joined the Nutsy Guild through the recommendation from his pal, Mario. He, Tails, and Luigi eventually join together. Sonic officially joins the brigade in the beginning of Chapter 4: Uprising, alongside Mario. Skills In Version 2, Sonic was a Fragile Speedster type. He is one of the fastest characters, if not THE fastest, in the game. Sonic mainly uses Wind, Thunder and Chaos Elements, as well as multiple-hit attacks. Because of his speed, he is able to dodge most physical attacks. His primary weapon is his shoes. However, he lacks strength and is vulnerable to magic attacks, particularly Water spells. In Version 4, Sonic is a Speedster type with Wind element. Like most Speedsters, Sonic can easily evade physical attacks and possibly the fastest among the party. Sonic can equip greaves, knuckles, and swords. His Special Trait, Sonic Speed, grants him the fastest speed stat of all party members and a 30% evasion rate against physical attacks. He cannot be inflicted by Slow. Moves Gallery Chronic sonic.jpg|Sonic as he appears in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood MarioSonic.jpg|Mario and Sonic together in Super Smash Bros. Brawl Sonic 1 battler.png|Sonic's beta battler pic Sonic's Party Usage Favorite Sometimes Rarely Category:Party Member Category:Sega Category:Sonic character